


Learn to be Lonely

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: 1990s, Boyband, Cheesy, Don't Judge, F/M, Fluff, I was young, Phantom of the Opera references, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: A blast from 90's fanfiction past. Yep, this story is centered around a member of *NSYNC and is as old as dirt. J.C. Chasez/OFCCOMPLETE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know any member of *NSYNC and this story is just make believe. Let's be honest here, not many people even know who this guy is anymore.
> 
> Author's Note: I blame @JessaMichelle88 (on Wattpad) for this story ever finding its way over from its original home over at the *NSYNC Fiction Archive ( which shockingly is still online). She got talking with me about the good old days for older fanfiction writers like us who remember writing fanfiction before fanfiction was popular. She wrote BSB (Backstreet Boys for you young ones) and I wrote *NSYNC stories. Oddly enough, we probably would have hated each other back in the day. The legendary Boy-band War of 1999 was real and it was fierce. Lol, I'm pretty sure this is the last *NSYNC story that I ever wrote and it is a JC/OFC story. Please keep in mind when reading that I was probably all of the fifteen or sixteen when I wrote this story. Please don't judge too harshly.

J.C. sat alone in the dark studios of Jive Records. He didn't really know what he was doing there. In deep despair he had left his house, jumped in his car, and somehow found his way to the dark and desolate studio that he now sat in. He felt like nothing in his life was going right. His life once full of fun, laughter, and success seemed to have diminished. Nsync was no more. Justin had seen to that with the release of his solo album Justified. He barely saw the five men who were once his best friends. Justin was sitting pretty on top of the world, with the perfect career, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect life. Joey had turned from the wild child into Broadway star and family man. Chris was seeing to his many business ventures. And Lance was off somewhere being Lance.

His solo career was a bust. But that didn't come as any surprise to him. J.C. was sick of the pop scene.

Lately, he had taken to working on a musical based off of his favorite novel by Gaston Leroux. The Phantom Of The Opera. For him, the story of a lonely musical genius, hiding behind a mask seemed to fit with his world, all except the physical deformity.

And as for his love life. It was a disaster. He had fallen in love with a young star named Thea Granger. He had produced her debut album the previous year. After the release of her first single "Love Takes Work" her album had gone triple platinum and he rarely saw the young 22-year-old starlet that had stolen his heart.

But he could not get her out of his mind. Long strawberry curls, emerald green eyes, bountiful curves, and an angelic voice were always there dancing in his mind.

He had tried to fill the void with other relationships his last one being with Eva Longoria. But it wasn't right. He couldn't be with any other women because he simply could not love them in the way they wanted him too.

J.C. stood and made his way over to the baby grand piano that sat in the corner of the studio and began to play one of the songs he had written for his musical. But as he sang you could tell this was no song about a phantom, but a song about a man simply needing love and warmth. It was J.C.'s theme song.

J.C.'s voice rang through the small studio soft and clear:

Child of the wilderness   
Born into emptiness   
Learn to be lonely   
Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you,   
comfort and care for you?   
Learn to be lonely   
Learn to be your one companion

Ever dreamed out in the world   
There are arms to hold you?

You've always known   
Your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness   
Child of the wilderness

Learn to be lonely   
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely   
life can be lived   
life can be loved   
Alone.

"No, it can't,Than" A soft feminine voice said from the doorway to the studio.

J.C. looked at the speaker "What are you doing here?" he asked in awe. She was supposed to be on tour in Europe what was she doing in Orlando?

The women ignored his question "Life can't be lived alone." She said going to sit next to him on the piano.

J.C. sighed "What are you doing here Thea?" he repeated

Thea softly smiled and ran her hand up and down his back "I heard someone I loved needed me."

J.C. rolled his eyes trying to hide the pain he felt at her words of love for someone elsThen what are you doing here?"

Thea laughed "Honestly Josh I swear if you were any slower you would be going backward."

J.C. raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Lance called me. He said you have been acting depressed and withdrawn. He found a copy of your musical at your place about a week ago." Thea looked him the eyes "He said that while he was reading through it something caught his eye."

"What?"

"Half the time you see the name Christine another name has been scribbled out." Thea saw the recognition in his eyes. She sighed "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Thea. You are on top of the world and I've fallen from grace when it comes to my career. I didn't want you to get any negative publicity for being with me. That and you a lot younger than me. And I knew you would never feel the same way." J.C. looked at his lap.

"You idiot!" Thea yelled suddenly.

"What?!" J.C. was alarmed at her sudden change in demeanor.

"I have been in love with you since before I met you! I was a huge Nsync fan! I bought your solo album when not many others did. When I met you and got to work with you my feelings only grew stronger. Now I find out that you love me as much as I love you but you didn't tell me because you're worried about a tiny age difference and the public! I could hit you right now!" She was still yelling.

J.C.'s eyes bugged out "You love me too?"

A tear ran from Thea's eyes. "Yes more than anything in this world I love you."

J.C. pulled her to him and kissed her softly. When he pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers. "You don't care that I am a 30-year-old has been?"

Thea laughed "Nope. I get the feeling that once this musical of yours hits the stage it'll be the biggest Broadway hit in history...just stop using my name"

J.C. laughed and kissed her again "Deal"

Thea leaned into him "I love you, Josh"

J.C. held her close "I love you too baby and I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven" And she kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
